Talk:Willy's Displeasing Choice
Evil? (Hahahaha) im so scared (willy isnt evil, creepy, scary, horrifying, or evil) -Sam Rudi :Willy is immune to Weegee, isn't that fame worthy? This story is a little too dark for my taste, but I look forward to seeing how it ends. I hope it has a happy ending, we don't want another weird Fatal Hilarity tale again... --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 01:10, November 3, 2009 (UTC) At the part were willy says "I'll join you" is the part were I fall asleep. :What? I find this tale quite facinating, and I want to see it unfold. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 01:24, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Maddieworld X is already Darktan's assistant. Willy's getting too high of a rank. You must train. However, since Bellina was already evil, she didn't need to train. But you can be Maddieworld X's assistant, which is the highest rank you can get without traning.--Maddie Rules! The MySims Master 18:12, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Alright, this is too much! Maddieworld X CANNOT be fired. Wait. This can all be just a dream! It will be great for this wiki. And, when Willy wakes up, the characters throw a party for him! If it's all a dream, then I can live with Maddie X getting fired.--Maddie Rules! The MySims Master 22:03, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Maddieworld X will be fired, and than re-hired. If you're smart enough you should be able to continue her life as an ex-aprentice, although you'll probably have her sabotage Willy and get re-hired. Citcxirtcem 22:07, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Mec. That idea's great! In fact, I'll try doing it tonight.--Maddie Rules! The MySims Master 22:11, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Willy's rejection from his friends AND Darktan could be what turned him into the Dark Lord. Citcxirtcem 22:20, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Hmmmm --Pufflezzz Yes. I have it planned that Willy really dives deep into the world of evil, and even tries to overthrow Darktan. Will he succeed? Find out when I write it! --Screwball86 22:26, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Also, I want to expand it, but it includes characters from Maddieworld, and there's another story going on so, what do I do about that? --Screwball86 22:27, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Mandy finds out she's fired in that story, and she, Willie, MEctrixctic, and bellina plan to get you fired from Darktan. Citcxirtcem 22:28, November 3, 2009 (UTC) UBER-MEGA OOC Has anyone forgotten? This entire story runs on a ridiculously unstable plot! DARKTAN DEFECTS TO THE SIDE OF JUSTICE AFTER THE PIE WAR. THIS STORY IS SET AFTER THE WIKIA CATASTROPHE, WHICH IS WAY AFTER THE PIE WAR. THERE WOULDN'T BE A DARKTAN, ONLY THEANGOL! Could someone modify the story so that it fits the continuity? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 02:03, November 4, 2009 (UTC) OMG Darktan becomes good...? WTH, I thought he "won" the pie war!? Citcxirtcem 02:18, November 4, 2009 (UTC) .....have you read any of the planning yet?..... it was decided a long time ago. If Darktan won, then this universe wouldn't be a happy place, now would it? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 02:21, November 4, 2009 (UTC) DARKTAN........................BECOME........................... GOOD? OMG OMG OMG. Pufflezzz ::It's a pie war. Not like he's going to run the universe or something. Besides, if he loses then he can just retreat and stay evil Citcxirtcem 02:24, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::We decided what's going to happen already, Mex, it's a little more complicated than what I said. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 02:26, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Care to explain? Citcxirtcem 02:29, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::You should read the story plus the planning-ahead-of-time-previews thoroughly. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 02:30, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::That's 19 chapters of long. What's the link the the planning-ahead thing? Citcxirtcem 02:34, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::We can do ahead, that's not really fair. Look, I have no idea why somebody would make Darktan revert to the good side, (Everyone loves a good villain!) But let this story flow, all right? I have some ideas that will put this story into it's own place. Just give it time. --Screwball86 02:44, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::GDPW isn't finished yet... there's still time for us to voice and say "we want evil Darktan" Citcxirtcem 02:52, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::This also takes place months after the pie war. He could just become evil again. Unfortunately, there's just no room for evil Darktan. Darktan is only the first of five obstacles that the Fanon world has to overcome. After him comes Nightmare in the Nightmare Epic, then Power4U in the Power4U Affair, then finally Virus in the Wikia Catastrophe. The Wikia Catastrophe is the last major evil event in the Fanon World, and then I guess the Board of Fiction will promote this unvierse to Utopia Status (as it's basically won the war against all major evil) and so forth..... read For Great Justice. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 03:11, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Utopia = dumb. Why can't he just stay the same? I think that that should be moved to a different universe, because this wiki needs powerful villains, like Darktan, that everyone knows and "loves". If we're going to make this wiki into a utopia thing... we should wait a few years before taking action whatsoever. Maybe in 2013 Darktan could become good? GAH! Nightmare didn't become good after his war. Why should Darktan!?Citcxirtcem 03:15, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Am I on the wrong wiki I thought this was the "FANON" wiki. And what ever happened to that guy who made the wiki? Was he banned. We haven't even decided what will happen in the Nightmare Epic, how can you make an analogy? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 03:31, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Because it's in the same series And by Utopian, I mean Semi-Utopian. The CPFW will still face evil, but not evil with magnitudes as great as those in the For Great Justice series. Yours "Falsely", [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 03:31, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Epic wars of evil are fun. Besides, we could just make it so Darktan couldn't be able to do something so great, while still being evil. Citcxirtcem 03:33, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Okay, here's why Darktan isn't evil anymore. Darktan started out as a anti-social High Penguin who was around the same age as Triskelle. Back then he was called Theangol and was married. Unfortunatley he was banished when he tried to use the Amulet's Power to destroy Khanzem. Years later he stole the Shadow Amulet and used it's power to become Darktan. He then built up an army of some of the greatest villians in Antarctica (and some not so great) and formed the Darktonian Realm. When the Pie War was nearly finished, Darktan used the Shadow Amulets Power to become the Maledict only to face the Brilliance in battle. He managed to turn the Brilliance back into three penguins, but then a Deletion Missile hit him. Because he was so powerful though, the missile only deleted the Maledict form and Darktan was once again Theangol. He was also now reformed. --Speeddasher That's why he's not powerful anymore. And that's just alone. He still has a mega-army. And Maledict can be restored, because that's how deletion can work. Citcxirtcem 03:55, November 4, 2009 (UTC) : We haven't even worked out the details yet, and now you're going to turn it down? Wait until the whole story is done! And even though manual restoration (i.e., restoration without using a Master's Device) is theoretically possible, in reality it's virtually impossible. For one, you'd have to get in the Void FIRST, and that's just half the trouble. Second, you'd have to keep from going into suspended animation as soon as you got there. Third, you'd have to search for whatever to want to restore amongst the plethora of deleted stuff. Fourth, you'd have to get out of there AND arrive at the exact same dimesnion and universe you came from (not some parallel reality). Fifth, you'd have to stay alive throughout the whole process. Automatic restoration (i.e., restoration using a Master's Device) is impossible because the Masters would never restore anything evil. The UI itself would never accept it. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 20:10, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Well, you always have the classic deranged-bent-on-taking-over-the-world/destroying-the-world supervillain. I'm writing something similar to the For Great Justice Saga, but it focuses on superheroes. Its not as epic however. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 19:40, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :*But he's not as symbolic as Darktan. Also, if Darktan reforms... won't he be sent to jail anyways? I don't think him going to the side of good would make sense. And we're not in reality so we can do these things. I mean, can't WitchyPenguin manipulate the 4th wall sort of? Anyways, the Bereau of Entropy are masters thatprobably would want to restore something evil. And Darktan doesn't need Maledict to be evil or in charge of the Army either. Citcxirtcem 22:05, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Sabotage Maybe Maddie records a video of Willy talking to his ex-friends and then edits it so it looks like he's telling secrets. Citcxirtcem 03:02, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Does this have to be a dream? It'll be really cool for Willy to be a part of Darktan's army. I think his character will develop a lot more. How about we make the last part a dream? Citcxirtcem 23:39, November 5, 2009 (UTC)